bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Holweet Empire
The Holweet Empire consists of the entirety of the Land of Holweet and two small City Islands. Holweet is ruled by a Technocracy with expansionist ideals. It is located on the continent Alderis, south of Atlas and north of Anima on the planet Rigel Prima. The Capital The thriving capital of Baekury sits at the heart of the Empire. It stands as one of the oldest cities in Holweet and the oldest one still in active use. It's exact origins are unknown, but legend states that it was the origin of the Holweet Empire founded by the Immortal leader who leads the Empire to this day. It is highly fortified and homes the largest population due to the rare circumstance of it having more than one "Mother" residing within it's boundaries. Brief History Supposedly the history of the breaded people spans back 30,000 years. Even if their recorded history only reaches back to 7,500 years at most. Within their history there was a massive quake the shook their home planet of Alere, causing volcanic eruptions across their home planet. A majority of these volcanic eruptions took place within the Holweet area coating much of it in lava. When all was settled it left the land rich in volcanic soil which paved the way for the breaded people to settle there many years later. These breaded people were once united and under the control of another much larger empire. Eventually this ruling empire fell to shambles and the breaded people became divided one against another, separating into clans according to where their "MOTHER" units were located. They built towns and cities around their "MOTHER" units. One "MOTHER" unit sourced in the largest of these clans, now known as immortal leader, set forth on a campaign to unite the breaded people once again and recreate the great empire that once ruled over them. While the main focus was diplomatic solutions to unification, there were many instances where war was necessary for peace. Most tribes submitted to the rule of the Holweet Empire when pushed back to their city core. Some tribes fought to the bitter end resulting in the unfortunate deaths of a few "MOTHER" units. Eventually other countries and governments began to take notice of the rapid expansion of the Holweet Empire, either making treaties or threatening war should they expand too far. With the desire of Immortal Leader to unite all bread-kind, there was a grey area as to what that encompassed with there being groups who were hybrids. Upon the conquest of the sweet bread clan, the Sweetooth Republic declared war on the Holweet Empire for conquering an allied clan. The war between the two was short but violent resulting in the deaths of many "MOTHER" units. When the Sweetooth Republic couldn't take the economical strain, they signed a peace treaty and were forced to hand over two clans (Cintocrunch and Poptropica) in exchange. Then 15 years before the start of the canon, the neighboring country of Sweetooth took the credit for the attempted assassination of Immortal Leader. The following declaration of war set off a chain reaction of alliances across their world that had managed to help hold the peace for so long. With the start of The Global War and Holweet being the primary target for most of the nearby countries because of it's rich soil, they took a more defensive approach. When the main force of their enemy approached the boarders and set up camps to prepare for battle the most unexpected event occurred. In the dead of night, a massive rift opened above the planet and pulled the entire continent that housed the Holweet Empire, and a few other smaller countries, into it's black abyss.This lead to most of the land crumbling and fall back down to the planet or floating aimlessly in space. Millions of lives and hundreds of "MOTHER" units were lost from the crumbling lands alone, not including the people still on the planet below. All of the surrounding countries that were lifted up into the sky with Holweet were lost along with a large portion of the once massive Empire. When the landmass of Holweet landed on Rigel Prima, some of the cities and towns broke off and fell into the ocean, drowning it's inhabitants with the exception of two cities who's landmasses were deep enough to form into islands rather than sink. It is assumed that the catastrophic event destroyed their home planet Alere and all of it's inhabitants. With such a traumatic event, the Holweet Empire focused on recovery and defense. It wasn't until very recently Holweet sent out scouts and messengers to visit their new neighbors. This eventually led to the addition of Ambassador Panera to the world council. Prominent Figures Immortal Leader: An ancient being who leads and guides her people behind the scenes. How she became immortal is unknown. It may just be her way of gaining influence over her people since her immortality has never been tested before. What is known about Immortal Leader is that she is an ancient MOTHER unit. While all MOTHER units can trace their beginnings to the same time period, Immortal Leader's life, spans further back than any other. Her wisdom and guidance is widely respected by her people. As for the rest of the MOTHER units around the world, they are quite divided on their opinion of her. Either believing she has somehow gained the means to lie or she was always destined to rule them. It wasn't until the fall of the unknown empire that Immortal Leader made her move to found the Holweet Empire. General Baxter: Military, Law Enforcement, Intelligence. General Baxter is a seasoned veteran of war. Currently holding the record for longest living bread in between resets. He has participated in some of the most iconic battles of the Holweet Empires conquest. He is a prideful hotheaded being, but his military tactics have saved their armies in hundreds of situations throughout his time as General of the Great Holweetian Army. While difficult to get along with, the other two advisors put up with it because of his skills. His resentment towards Ambassador Panera is poorly hidden as up until their arrival to Rigel Prima, he was the acting leader of the three advisors. [[Ambassador Panera|'Ambassador Panera']]: Social, Economical, Religious. Ambassador Panera, a former MOTHER unit, currently acting as the leading member of the three advisors. Being a former MOTHER unit, her understanding of the people and the inner workings of their country gives her an edge over any other qualifying Holweetians. Her understanding of the various cultures and sub-cultures as well as being the founder of the PMCH (Planetary MOTHER Communications Hub), helped her find favor in the eyes of many other MOTHER founded societies. Her position of authority and influence has also helped in silencing a majority of the discrimination and social out-casting of other MOTHER units who have chosen to receive mobile bodies rather than remain stationary and produce more Holweetians. Chief Scientist Pepperidge: Science, History, Education. There are few in the world who can match the memory of Professor Pepperidge. To the envy of even some of the MOTHER units who are themselves computers. His ability to pull facts and information at a moments notice quickly earned him a position as one of the three advisors. With the addition of his mechanical implants he has been able to prolong his life. Unfortunately, his experiments often land him back at his home MOTHER unit each time he dies. Because of this, his "respawn" time is significantly shorter than that of your average Holweetian. [[Powdered Toastman|'Powdered Toastman']]: While there were many super powered individuals who called the home planet of Alere home, Powerdered Toastman, or PTM for short, is only one of two known supers to have survived the transition to Rigel Prima. While he takes upon himself the image of bread, his loyalty to the empire is shaky at best. More preoccupied with entertaining himself with battles or "heroic acts" rather than intentionally assisting the Empire itself. When the empire does call upon him for help, he is inconsistent in his response time and while he will resolve the issue presented, he often leaves destruction and death in his wake, having little to no empathy for the plight of his people. Reproduction The people of Holweet are created in a similar matter to Bee's in a way. The breaded people who make up the various clans grow and usually reside around a "MOTHER" unit. A MOTHER unit can vary in size anywhere from 30x40 feet, to as large as 40x80 feet. How many offspring a MOTHER unit can produce is entirely up to her and the resources she is provided with. As she produces more off spring, they gather up the necessary resources, bring them back to the MOTHER and she creates more in a continuous cycle. The MOTHER units are a one time occurrence having all been created at around the same time. None of them know their origin despite their artificial intelligence. Each MOTHER unit starts with one recipe. Through this recipe they are able to create living bread of a specific type (such as white bread, potato bread, pita bread, etc). When a breaded person dies, their unique genetic code can be retrieved by the breaded persons MOTHER and reborn. Although, the MOTHER units can do this, it can take up to a year to find their specific file while still producing new offspring. When a breaded person has been convicted of a serious crime, the highest level of punishment goes beyond execution. Their very genetic code is blocked from their mother unit so as to avoid them being created ever again. The blacklist of all the genetic codes is kept under lock and key by the highest authority in the land. In situations of war, essential personnel (such as officers, spys, medics, and proficient soldiers) are required to check in to their mobile mother unit, MMU for short, to update their genetic code so as to not loose any of the information or skills they have gained during their life time. In special cases, Holweetians are issued a mobile uploader that attaches directly to them. Upon death, their last know memories are immediately sent to the nearest MMU. During times of peace, mainly the wealthy and influential have access to these programs. Category:Locations Category:Lore